federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce Wren
Bryce Matthew Wren is best known as the stuttering astrophysicist. His work in the field of astrophysics and temporal mechanics have yearned him several distinctions as well as the honour to teach at both Starfleet Academy and the University of Bajor. Currently, he is living on Earth and serving as a consultant for the Federation astrophysics department and the Greenwood Energy Initiative. Bryce lives with a neurological disorder instigated by an attack on him by the Romulan government and Kehal S'Harien. Background Information His parents are known to have the typical WASP mentalities, believing in racial stereotypes and keeping bloodlines to one species. This caused contention in the family when his sister married an African. He was once referenced as having an older sister named "Lisa" who was an officer on the USS Manning. In May, 2373 Bryce explains to Qadira that he got his stuttering when he watched his father die in his mother's arms. This recount of history is not considered accurate. Personal Life Maria Hudson (2367-2367): Bryce met his former girlfriend, Maria Hudson, during his last year in the Academy, Bryce was faced with horrible accusations from a Cadet Maria Hudson and Cadet William Bond. Bryce attempts to tell Allysaan his memory of events in Post 941. Allysann Knight (2372-2374; 2382-2383): Bryce met his ex-fiance on Deep Space Nine when they were both science officers. Soon enough, they realized their feelings for the other and formed a relationship. They remained together until Allysaan discovered she was pregnant with triplets - thanks to sabotage in the infirmary by Alyn Gardner. Their relationship went on the rocks and Bryce asked she get an abortion but Allysann refused. Later, an incident with Cathasach Una caused her to lose the babies. Her and Bryce could not repair the damage and became estranged. After her assimilation from the borg and a failed engagement to Cathasach Una, Bryce and Allysann became close once more but was sabotaged when Kehal S'Harien discovered Three was carrying the memories of his assimilated wife N'alae S'Harien. To win her over he subjected Bryce to a neurological agent that placed him into a coma. When Bryce awoke from his coma (c. 2382), he was confronted, once again with the decision to work things out with Three (who is slowly becoming more Allysaan again). When Three/Allysann was made into a widow, the temptation rose and Bryce left his girlfriend at the time, Cadence Maddix. Allysann eventually made the decision that she could not wait for Bryce to love her and they broke up. They never spoke again. Alyn Gardner (2374-2374): Bryce met his lover while he was with Allysann. Enamored with him, Alyn used drugs in her lipstick and in a tea to coerce Bryce into an intimate relationship. When Bryce discovered she was sick with a brain tumour and was arrested they were briefly apart but then got back together afterwards. Alyn eventually decided to leave the Federation and join the Maquis. They are no longer in contact. Cadence Maddix (2379; 2382-2383): The two met after Bryce staged a jump back in time to trap Cadence and woo her. His revenge is against her husband who has bragged about his sexual relationship with Allysaan. In 2382 after he wakes from his come, Bryce reevaluates his life and sees how hurtful his actions were. Managing to apologize to Cadence, she stands by him through his hard recovery. Bryce almost commits suicide but is saved by Cadence which begins their more serious relationship. When Allysann Knight comes back into the picture, Bryce breaks up with Cadence but has maintained a friendship. Current Spouse(s) Ashley Moss Bryce met his first wife, Ashley Moss, when she took a position as his speech therapy coach and quickly began to like Bryce for his genuine sweetness. One thing lead to another and in March of 2385, they were intimate than decided to formally date. In future plots, they have already been intimate, and have moved in together despite first meeting under a business transaction. When Ashley conceived a baby they made plans to marry. They have one child together. Children Bryce has one child with Ashley Moss named Christopher Wren. More information may be found at the link. NOTE: In a different orb vision universe, he had a child named Isaiah Wren with Vala Phoenix. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Bryce dove into the mutiple fields of Astrophysics, Quantum Mechanics and Temporal Anomalies. Despite his troubles with Maria Hudson and William Bond, Bryce eventually graduated as Valedictorian. Military Service Upon graduation, Bryce was sent to the USS Trinidad. He stayed on board for two years before a transfer to the USS McKenzie. Finally, in hopes of making it big, he took a position on Deep Space Nine as part of a six person science team found at Science Team - 2372. Eventually, as the Dominion War broke out, Bryce was placed in Ops on the communication station to aid in his stuttering. He later took over as Chief of Sciences on Deep Space Nine when the war was over (2375 - 2376), did a brief tour as the USS Fenrir's Chief of Science (2376) before he was then was offered a position as Professor of Astrophysics at Starfleet Academy. He taught there for four years - minus the time he was in a coma - until he moved back to Deep Space Nine to assume the role of Chief once again and teach at the University of Bajor in 2382. He later became the science head of the Greenwood Energy Initiative before becoming a consultant to temporal. In 2379, Bryce developed a temporal communication method utilizing subspace to almost instantaneously send massages from one place in the quadrant to the other. It reduces wait time and lags as time is literally manipulated to give the illusion of automatic sending/retrieval. For this innovation he was given a promotion to Commander and awarded the Soong Science Ribbon. Rank History: Ensign: 2367-2374 ** Lieutenant: 2374-2375 ** Lt. Commander: 2375-2379 ** Commander: 2379-2392 ** Captain: 2392-2411 Admiral: 2411-Current Reprimands The majority of Bryce's reprimands involve his gross negligence involving temporal travelling. He has been sited for more violations than Captain James T. Kirk but continues to get away with it because Federation Intelligence is concerned about Bryce's vast knowledge being anywhere but in the hands of Starfleet. In 2383, he was suspended for a month after evidence was unveiled that he played an instrumental part in Amity Liu's retrieval of Yintar Ioan from the Hebitian Kingdom of Khu'laa. Also, Bryce has received a mark for striking another officer in 2376 when he confronted Cathasach Una in regards to the Trill's relationship with Allysaan Knight. 1 Bryce Wren Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Temporal Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2346 Category:All Characters